Talk:Margaret Carter (Earth-616)
Margaret Carter has not now, nor has ever been Agent X-13 from Captain America Comics #1. I saw one editor reference from the "new" Tales of Suspense series, but this is inaccurate. At least, I've never noted a reference in Tales of Suspense Vol 1. 1.) Margaret Carter makes her first appearance in Tales of Suspense #77. This is her only appearance in Tales of Suspense. She next appears in Captain America #161. Neither story identifies Margaret Carter as Agent X-13 or even puts her as a character in Operation Rebirth. 2.) Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip identifies Betsy Ross as Agent X-13. Check my references.... Batroc :Altered the information and removed the image. Added the first appearance you mentioned. Also took a shot at the creators. Feel free to polish up anything or remove any other references to Agent X-13 that I missed. :--GrnMarvl14 19:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Marv, This has bothered me for some time. You got the creators correct (as always Sire...). Ole Peg is still alive demented in Assisted Living, somebody might get a pic of her around Captain America Volume #5 around #45 or so..... Of course, in the Big One she was a busty curvacious Kirby blonde. Thanks Again!!! Batroc just to play avocatus diaboli: how do we know this is not a complete-ignore-all-continuity-retcon? Cap first meets Sharon Carter in Tales of Suspense #75 and remarks her uncanny resemblance to "Agent 13" (Margaret Carter, in that case). However, the only Agent Thirteen he has met up to this point would be Ross, which obviously has no relation whatsoever to Carter. I realize it doesn't make much sense for Carter to have been active in the US, not only during Cap's origin, but also when he and Bucky defeated Sando and Omar (also in Captain America Comics #1, retold in Tales of Suspense #64), but at the same time, the way the stories are told, they did intend her to be the same person, no?--edkaufman 22:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, forget it. just reread the original story, and it was Ross to begin with. Is it possible they tried to retcon this in the sixties, because they had reused Betty Ross' name and didn't want to confuse too many people (as they are still managing to do almost 50 years later...)?--edkaufman 23:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ed, I appreciate your thoughts. Peg's origin (life and times) was first detailed in Cap #162 with nary a mention of being there that night at Operation Rebirth. I think that would have been relevant. I also looked at this last night. Agent X-13 is later referred to as Agent "R". (I believe in Cap #109) Of course General Phillips is shown as a Colonel, but I digress. I think these errors occur because Lee and Kirby just forgot some things but remembered the basic plot. Kesel making Betsy the "Old Woman" at Operation Rebirth is interesting. As you mentioned Betsy Ross has been ignored for years. Even Jeff Mace never mentions her and she was his partner and love interest!! As you know, Lee using Betty Ross as a Hulk supporting character only adds to the confusion. I think it would be cool to know Mace married Ross and retired from as Cap to be a family man and try to live the dream. Anyway, I'm rambling. If I see anymore details on Betty of Peggy, we can edit and rap some more. Batroc Sister or Neice? The description as you have it written now says Margaret is Sharon's "older sister", but in the familial box in her stats it lists Sharon as "niece". So something needs fixed. I believe niece is the correct relationship of Sharon to Margaret. The Overlord 07:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC)OverlordOfEvil :They were originally sisters, but that was later retconned into Peggy being Sharon's aunt, so the age difference (Peggy being active in WWII, and Sharon being fairly young now) would make sense. Both should be mentioned somewhere, with an explanation regarding the change. :--GrnMarvl14 00:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC)